


I'll Blow You a Kiss in the Wind

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flowers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Ryuji Sakamoto will never forgive Goro Akechi. The teenager made people go psychotic, killed people, along with two of his friends parents. He even tried to killed their leader. There was just no way Ryuji would forgive Akechi.  Forgiveness is not the same as understanding how Akechi felt though.Thinking back to last April when they fought Shadow Kamoshida, Ryuji realized that they were all one step away to becoming what Akechi was if Morgana wasn’t there to guide them. In some ways, Akechi was like them, only he was beyond saving. So, even though Ryuji won't forgive Akechi, it doesn't mean he won't put flowers on his grave.Or at least, throw a bouquet of flowers into the wind in his honor.





	I'll Blow You a Kiss in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my (crack) fic The Effin Song, but you don't have to read that one. All you need to know is that Goro asked Ryuji to come to his apartment to sing him, well, the Effin Song, which falls flat. Title (and lyrics that show up throughout the fic) is from I'll Blow You a Kiss in the Wind (another Bewitched song, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3cFkXSgfjg). 
> 
> The fic is partly inspired by W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal, where the villain character (Eternal)'s backstory is explained to Kamen Rider W by someone Eternal thought to be dead (it's complicated). While W won't forgive Eternal for terrorizing their city, they mourn and give him flowers on his 'grave' (something on those lines, it's years since I seen it) because they know that he was/could have been a hero if he didn't suffered from his experiences that made him a villain. The image of Ryuji, while not forgiving Goro, mourning him while putting flowers on his 'grave' stood out and I wanted to expand on it.
> 
> Please excuse spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ooc-ness, and canon mistaken facts (unlikely case, but still). Also the reason why it's tagged as M/M is that while Goro and Ryuji's relationship is pretty much platonic (well, platonic it can be going by their canon relationship) there are a few parts that sort of seems...romantic, but it's frankly not enough to tagged it as a ship.

Ryuji Sakamoto will never forgive Goro Akechi. The teenager made people go psychotic, killed people, along with two of his friends parents (okay, Haru’s father was a terrible man, and his Shadow was honestly a real piece of work, but he didn’t deserve to die). He even tried to kill their leader (and okay, the whole plan was risky to begin with, but in the end, everything worked out in their favor). There was no way Ryuji would forgive Akechi.

Forgiveness is not the same as understanding how Akechi felt though. As much as their society doesn’t like to admit it, bastard children get screw over in so many ways, and he could tell that Akechi truly wanted to get back at his father. While Akechi had the power to make people to go psychotic, Masayoshi Shido twisted Akechi enough to make him become a murderer. Worse, Shido knew what he doing to his own son and didn’t care. Shido only saw his kid as a means to an end, a puppet, and was willing to get rid of Akechi when he’s elected prime minister (Ryuji didn’t want to think about what Lavenza told them about him and their leader).

Thinking back to last April when they fought Shadow Kamoshida, Ryuji realized that they were all one step away to becoming what Akechi was if Morgana wasn’t there to guide them. In some ways, Akechi was like them, only he was beyond saving.

So, even though Ryuji won’t forgive Akechi, it doesn’t mean Ryuji won’t put flowers on Akechi’s grave. Or at least, throw a bouquet of flowers into the wind in his honor. Akechi’s body was never recovered, even after Shido’s Palace collapsed. Ryuji found it strange because he got out (a freaking miracle if you ask him).

When news of Akechi’s disappearance made waves, the world quickly talk about him before moving on. His fangirls founded a new idol to gush over, his television set became the backdrop of a new game show, and Shido, even post reformation, brings him up as vaguely as possible. It was as if Akechi never existed. Even the group themselves don’t talk about him, partly because of what he done to them, partly because it bring up the question ‘if he’s dead, then where’s his body?’, and that itself brings up more questions than answers.

With no body, there was no funeral. With no funeral, there was no grave. With no grave, there was no place to give Akechi’s flowers.

Ryuji didn’t know what flowers Akechi liked, so for a good several minutes, he stood in front of the flower shop like an idiot, getting stares by the people walking by. In the end, Ryuji bought nothing. The woman running it had her eyes narrow, as if he was wasting her time. Oh well. Ryuji could always try again tomorrow.

“ _Wherever you are tonight, a feeling tells me that you look out-of-sight, so I'm gonna blow, you a kiss, in the wind_ ,” sang Ryuji, hands his pockets, before humming the rest of the song.

* * *

_“And when it reaches your lips, my dear_

_You’re gonna smile and feel me oh-so near_

_So I’m gonna blow…_

_You a kiss…_

_In the wind…”_

It was the next day. He and Haru were sitting at the counter of Café Leblanc. Their former leader was upstairs doing something, and Sojiro was running a quick errand. Ryuji was eating a plate of curry, while and Haru was drinking some coffee. The two were quiet until Ryuji started humming.

“Ryuji, may I ask you something?” asked Haru, setting down her drink.

“What is it?”

“Why are you humming that strange song right now?” Haru tilted her head at him.

Ryuji looks down at his plate. “I don’t know. I just felt like it. It’s a bit complicated.”

“Oh. I see then,” commented Haru, picking up her mug again.

“What that all you wanted to ask?” asked Ryuji, raising an eyebrow.

“No. Actually, that wasn’t even the question I wanted to ask you. I wanted to ask you why you asked Yusuke about flowers a few days ago,” said Haru, taking another sip.

“He looks like a guy that knows about flowers,” admitted Ryuji.

“Well, he doesn’t. He ended up telling me about it not long afterwards. I don’t want to intrude, but why are you asking about flowers all of a sudden?”

Ryuji puts his spoon down, and sighs. “Don’t judge me, but I’m thinking about getting flowers for Akechi. I mean, the guy did terrible things to people, to you, -hell, all of us- and there’s no way I’ll forgive him, but he was a victim as well, and no one’s really mourning him and I thought-”

“He still deserves flowers on his grave. Don’t worry. I understand why you want to do this,” said Haru, patting his free hand. “If you want, I could help you out with picking the flowers. I know a few things about them.”

“You will?” Ryuji smiled at her. “Thanks!” After they finished inside the café, the two quickly head out towards the flower shop.

* * *

Haru saw firsthand how Ryuji sucks at deciding which flowers to buy. The woman running the shop was narrowing her eyes again, and this time, Ryuji could tell that she has less patience for him than yesterday. With a small giggle, Haru ended up help Ryuji picked all the flowers he could recognize: daffodils, sweet peas, and yellow tulips.

“Do you really want to buy the tulips?” asked Haru, trying to stifle her giggles with her hands.

“Well, yeah,” said Ryuji, holding the flowers carefully in his hands. “I mean, I don’t know what flowers Akechi liked since we never bothered to make an effort to befriend the guy.”

There was an awkward pause at that comment. _Me and my big mouth_ , thought Ryuji.

“Okay then,” said Haru, trying to bring back the conversation. “But are you sure you want to just throw them into the wind? Why not place them at his apartment? Didn’t you visit his place once? I believe that’s what you told us before.”

“Yeah, but now someone else lives there,” explained Ryuji. “I visited it last week. Akechi’s missing long enough that the owner thought it would be great to sell it.”

“What about his belongings?” Haru’s voice got strangly high pitch near the end. “What did the owner do with them?”

“I don’t know. They probably sent it to some storage area, most likely in another city,” said Ryuji. “And why are you concern? It’s not like you visited his place before.”

Another awkward pause. _I have to stop doing this_ , thought Ryuji, slapping his forehead.

“Where do you want to put the flowers at then?” asked Haru, putting her hands behind her.

They ended up going to the National Diet Building. By pure dumb luck, there weren’t many people in the area, but the wind wasn’t strong enough to blow the flowers miles away. At best, they might go a few hundred meters before crashing down.

“You could just set the flowers near the building,” suggested Haru. “No one’s watching.”

“And let someone throw them away or take them? As if!” Ryuji picked a few of the sweet peas, and threw them. The flowers floated awkwardly in the air before they took off.

“We’re going to be littering!” exclaimed Haru, watching Ryuji throw a tulip into the air next. “We might get in trouble!”

“Who’s cares about littering if I’m trying to mourn the guy!” Ryuji glared at Haru for judging him.

Haru threw her hands up in the air as Ryuji slowly throws a few daffodils into the air. Ryuji heard his friend trying her best not to scream before she spoke to him again. “Ryuji, I truly understand that this is your way of mourning him, but please, couldn’t you have done it in a different way, like placing it near the Diet building?”

“I would, but that doesn’t really sound like me at all. Besides, I think this way is cooler.”

“Oh!” Haru stomped her foot onto the ground. “The others where right about you after all! Not only would you be the last person to give Akechi flowers, but you would be the type to do something so…unorthodox!”

“Last one?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow, before realizing what she just admitted to him. “Wait-you’re telling me that the others did this too? You gave Akechi flowers already?”

“Yes, actually,” answered Haru, blushing at the fact her secret was out in the open. “All of us gave Akechi flowers at his apartment. Why you think I was concern with his belongings?”

“Unbelievable!” Ryuji threw his bouquet of flowers into the air, and one by one, the flowers flew away from the two teenagers, going to whatever they were going.

* * *

 

_“I’ve been, laying here in my bed, ya_

_The images of pretty thoughts have been runnin’ through my head_

_About a guy in my mind -I can feel- I can almost touch_

_Ooh- Oh my goodness…I miss you and I want you so much…”_

On the ride back, Haru explained that their former leader was the first person to give Akechi flowers, and things spiral from there. Morgana was second, Ann was third, Makoto was fourth, Yusuke was sixth, with Futaba and her going together as seventh.

“While we will never forgive him, it’s unfair Akechi that he’s dead with no one to mourn him,” said Haru, looking at Ryuji with a heartbreaking look. “Despite causing us pain and trouble, he too was a victim. Akechi also saved our lives back then in his father’s Palace. This is the least we could do for him.”

Haru then looks back on the metal floor of the train. “Ryuji, may I ask where you heard that song you were humming before? I like the tune. I promise I won’t laugh where you heard it.”

Ryuji sighed. “As much as I want to, I can’t. It’s too complicated.”

                                                                                                      ************************************

_“Wherever you are tonight…”_

_“I got a feelin’ that you look out-of-sight…”_

_“So I'm gonna blow you a kiss in the wind…”_

_“Ya, I’m gonna blow, you a kiss in the wind.”_

Akechi stared at Ryuji, guitar in hand, taking heaving breathes in, and with a big smile plastered on his face. After Ryuji told Akechi he was willing to listen to one more performance -after the other song fell flat- Akechi told him that he has one song he was dying to perform.

“So? How do you like it?” asked Akechi, still standing in from of him, gripping the guitar tight in his hands.

What Ryuji wanted to say to Akechi was this: “That’s actually not that bad. I don’t fully understand English, but I like it. You even got it stuck in my head!”

But Ryuji would never want to admit it (there was no way Ryuji will admit he liked something about the detective) so the teenager said this instead: “I’ll give you two words for it. It stinks.”

Ryuji barely dodge the guitar Akechi was holding in his hands.


End file.
